


Five Elements: A Drabble Cycle

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles, based on the five elements, based on the life of Maglor. Done for the "Five Elements" HASA challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Part One: Earth**

Maglor dug his toes into the dirt of his mother’s garden. The dark soil had absorbed the light of Laurelin, and it was warm to his small feet.

Nerdanel chuckled as she watched him, pausing with a trowel in her hand to flick a copper curl out of her face. “Are you having fun, little one?”

Maglor smiled. Of course he was having fun. This was his time for just him and Ammë, out in the garden, far from the smithy and the schoolroom. She would dig, and he would watch her. All things grew tall and beautiful for Ammë.


	2. Part Two: Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five drabbles, based on the five elements, based on the life of Maglor. Done for the "Five Elements" HASA challenge.

**Part Two: Wind**

The wind howled through Formenos. It curled itself around the towers, snatching at the banners, tugging Maglor’s hair in all directions.

The wind of Formenos was so different from the clamor of Tirion. Instead of the lilting voices of many people, it was only the hollow groaning of the wind. The wide sky seemed empty and lonely all around them.

Maglor could bear the cold silence no longer. He closed his eyes, laid down his harp, and began to sing with the wind itself, lending his voice to harmony with its moaning, and his soul to harmony with its emptiness.


	3. Part Three: Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five drabbles, based on the five elements, based on the life of Maglor. Done for the "Five Elements" HASA challenge.

**Part Three: Fire**

The stench of the burning Alqualondë filled the air. Maglor could taste it on his tongue. The sky was alight with frenzied orange as flame called to flame, and he could barely see the swan-ships for the smoke.

His father’s voice rose above the clamor. “ _To me, Kindred of the Noldor!_ ”

Fëanor was dark, silhouetted against the flames, sword raised and shining in the heat.

Maglor did not fall that day. Yet as he moved through the Teleri, rending and killing with the cold ease of a serpent, he felt something within him crumble beneath the weight of the flames.


	4. Part Four: Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five drabbles, based on the five elements, based on the life of Maglor. Done for the "Five Elements" HASA challenge.

**Part Four: Shadow**

“Hush, little one. No one will hurt you.”

But Elrond’s cries would not be stilled. Maglor sighed as he walked the hall, in front of the hearth, waiting for the child to calm.

He remembered the day that he had found them. This one had been in the back of the cave, curled up in a fetal position. Even now, shadows lingered in the child’s piercing gray eyes.

Maglor closed his eyes and laid the small head against his collarbone. “I am sorry.”

Perhaps it was fitting that the child could not accept the apology. Perhaps he would never understand.


	5. Part Five: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five drabbles, based on the five elements, based on the life of Maglor. Done for the "Five Elements" HASA challenge.

**Part Five: Water**

The gulls surrounded him, shrieking and crying. They were his companions now; he refused to go back to his own kin. The Sea was always beside him.

_How the mighty is fallen,_ the gulls seemed to cry. _The fire consumed the spirit, now the Sea consumes the soul…_

Maglor wept, for it was true. He could not leave the Sea to which he was bound. His songs were rife with its sorrow, and in his dreams it consumed him like it had the Jewel.

And so he wandered ever upon the shores, singing in pain and regret against the waves.


End file.
